User devices, such as mobile computing devices, are used to establish wireless network connections with licensed spectrum wireless network service providers. The licensed spectrum wireless network service providers provision wireless voice connections and wireless data connections. The wireless data connections may be used to establish voice connections, such as through a Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) connection, which may have limited bandwidth.
Therefore, there is an interest to have a user device access an unlicensed spectrum wireless network, such as a Wireless Fidelity or Wi-Fi network, because such connections are typically free. However, any given Wi-Fi connection may not meet the network activity needs of a user. Therefore, transition to such a network should not be haphazardly initiated.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to steer wireless network connections based upon wireless network quality assessments.